


You Came In Like A Wrecking Ball... Of Fur

by Kokris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokris/pseuds/Kokris





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A little girl was at the park with her parents when something caught her attention. She approached the creature and it turned out to be someone. A boy. He was rolled in a ball and seemed really sad.   
She crouched before him and tapped his forearm. 

"Hey, why are you sad?" she asked kindly. 

The boy lifted his head and looked at her. Their gaze locked and she was intrigued by his big brown eyes. 

"I'm lonely. Mom isn't here to take care of me anymore and I don't have friends." the boy simply answered and pouted.   
The little girl cupped his cheeks and smiled. 

"Don't be sad, I'll ask mom if we can keep you! I'm sure she will be okay with that!" She said cheerfully. 

She ran to her mother and asked if she could keep the boy with her at home. She even promised she would take care of him. After thinking a bit wit her father, her mother agreed. The girl ran back to where she found the boy and told about her parent's approval. She took his hand and helped him up. 

"Eomma said we can keep you. You won't be lonely anymore!" The girl cheerfully said with a huge smile that showed her deep dimples. 

At these news, the boy's cat ears perked up. They were dark brown, almost black, just like his tail. It surprised the girl a bit but she just let it pass as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"What is your name?" The boy asked. 

"Areum!" She answered while scratching behind his cat ears. "You?" She asked in return.

"Jongin" he said. "You're pretty~" he added.

They walked together hand in hand towards the parents and they took the kids to their mansion right after that so they could start taking care of the boy. "Eonni, look who we brought home!" Areum squealed when she got home. Hyeon Jeong, her sister, looked at her and squealed in awe before the cat boy's cuteness before asking who he was. The whole family liked the boy and accepted him except one person; Areum's father. He had a bad feeling about the boy once he would grow up.  
Back then, Areum and Jongin were 4, and Hyeon Jeong was 8.

 

↠↠Ξ↞↞

 

Areum and Jongin grew up together and just to get him out of his way and to give him a valid reason to live comfortably in the house and stay by Areum's side, Mr.Kim decided to assign Jongin as his second daughter's personal domestic. He was always with her outside of school and at school, she had her best friend, Sohyun, to keep an eye on her. She was always cheerful and always cherished her two best friends.  
As time went on, both turned 13, and Jongin started to develop feelings for her. At first, he thought he was just grateful, but as he started to enjoy more every single one of her hugs, her smiles, he loved it when she cried because then he would have to take her in his arms and cheer her up and he really, really loved doing that (yes, he was a bit selfish), and he really loved when she would scratch behind his ears. As for Areum, the only things she could never get enough of, it was Jongin's purrs; she would do anything to make him purr, either by scratching his ears, or just cuddle with him at night when she couldn't sleep. Both their bodies were changing; Areum's waist started to get more defined and her hips were getting wider and her once flat chest now had small boobs poking out- as for Jongin, his chest was getting stronger, his shoulders wider, his voice was also starting to crack and every time he had to see his best friend change clothes in front of him, he would feel all hot and bothered of a sudden; it was always a normal thing for him, before.  
Areum also developed feelings for him, but it was more like friendship - that's what she thought. She couldn't go out with any other boy without comparing them to Jongin. She always talked about him and everyone could see how much she likes him except herself- she was always in denial.   
Once they turned fifteen, Jongin was really attracted to her and would often share kisses with Areum behind her father's back. She didn't mind; she stopped denying her feelings for him and was enjoying every moment of skinship they had. As if the kisses weren't enough, Jongin started to leave hickeys at the back of her neck. She would always cover it with her long black hair, but when it was too hot, she'd just wear a collar.  
One night, Jongin and Areum made that one mistake.  
Areum's parents were out for the night, but they didn't say at what time they were coming back, Hyeon Jeong was out with some friends, so both Jongin and Areum were alone in the house.  
They watched a movie together, played video games, and eventually, they became hungry. While she was in the kitchen heating a pizza for her and Jongin, Areum had this amazing idea to order chicken with it.   
Oh, that was a terrible idea. Once her order arrived, she didnt even have time to settle the food on the table, Jongin was stealing chicken already. She slapped his hand away, then settled everything on the table. As they ate, Jongin couldn't get his yes off her. He just sta-admired her in all her beauty. That's when he noticed how short was her skirt and how tight was her shirt. She used to wear a hoodie, but she took it off. The advantage of being her personal butler/best friend is that she is so comfortable, she doesnt mind not wearing a bra in his presence- which was currently the case. One of the disadvantages is that he had to wear his uniform: a white shirt and black dress pants. Usually, he would have an apron, but that night, he didnt need one. He needed a distraction. Anything that wouldn't make him think of what she was wearing, how her outfit kissed her curves, too mature for her age, how she would lick her fingers after eating pizza/chicken. He tried looking somewhere else, but his eyes would go back to her. He felt hot. He was flustered. He couldn't help the throbbing erection in his pants, getting harder at her every move, revealing her hard nipples through her shirt. Oh, how he wanted to bite those.   
Then all of a sudden, he couldn't resist the urge and bent over and kissed her. Just like that. She immediately kissed back, then they both pulled away.  
As they tore apart, they looked into each other's eyes. In Jongin's you could read love and lust. In Areum, all you could see was love.  
Jongin rapidly went to her side and picked her up, carrying her like she is a big baby, supporting her weight by putting his hands on her bum. She understood his strategy, but didn't flinch. Jongin gently put her on her bed and hopped on himself, caging her with his arms and body. He trailed kisses along her jaw, neck, until he arrived at the border of her shirt. He ripped it off mercilessly and attacked one her breasts.

Knead it.

Lick it.

Suck it.

Bite it.

 

Want more.

He wanted more, for once. He kept going down, he lifted up her skirt and was surprised by what he saw. Her underwear was bright red with a small black ribbon. Though it was an ordinary undergarment, it remained as a turn on, to him. He pushed it aside and used his hand-more like his finger to find and play with her clit. Areum's entrance was really tight and wet. Then he started licking. He found her juices exquisite. He really enjoyed licking her clit.  
Areum was incapable to say anything, she could only moan.   
Then at the least expected moment, she gathered all her courage and pushed him away, gently.

"Jongin..." she breathed out "Do you really want it that bad?"

"I always want you." He honestly answered "But I'm always scared you would reject me and kick me out of this house" he mumbled to himself.  
To that, Areum chuckled. 

"Nini, I will not kick you out of this house. My father will." She said. "And right now, he's not here."

Jongin smiled too, then gave her a quick kiss before going lower until he was right before her entrance. He leaned down and gave it a big, wet lick, earning a loud moan from Areum.

He went on, licking and sucking her clit down there until she came right in his face. He then lapped her juices, cleaned her up, then kissed her. She could taste herself through the kiss and did not mind at all. Jongin started purring and moaning in the kiss, turning her on. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let him in.   
The kiss was everything but sinless. It was passionate, lustful, sinful, gentle yet rough at the same time. Not breaking the kiss, Areum reached for his shirt then unbuttoned it and took it off and did he same with his pants.  
He pulled away from the kiss and towered over her. In Areum's eyes, he was mesmerizing. So handsome. She could look at his face for hours without getting tired of it. She let her hands slide to the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. She did not expect him to be big, not at this age. If he was big now, how huge would he be in the future?

Nonetheless, she decided it was not a priority at the moment. He kissed her lips quickly before asking "are you ready for this?"  
She nodded, both shy and excited at he same time. Jongin eased himself in, groaning as he did so and noticed the small tears that formed on Areum's face. He kissed them away, and did not move, letting her adjust to his size and waited for her signal. Areum looked at Jongin with a small smile and nodded as a sinal so he could start moving. At first, his pace was slow and steady, then it became quicker and Areum's moans were only getting louder by the minute and she had not intentions of screaming so loud the whole house could hear, but she did. And right before they came, Areum made a mistake and screamed "owmaigat this is too good!!" And the door flew open and her furious father was in view. 

"I KNEW IT!" He screamed, fuming and raging like a mad dragon. "I KNEW THIS GUY WAS NOTHING BUT PROBLEMS SINCE DAY 1!! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!" He was charging towards Jogin who was quickly tryig to put back his clothes but Areum's mother kept him back in place as much as she could before he would release his wrath on Jongin.

Jongin ran out of the room, holding his jacket with his hands, his shirt wide opened, and was followed by Areum 's father. Mr. Kim was screaming profanities after Jongin as he followed and caugt him many times before the catboy would slip through his fingers and escape again.  
When he had finally caught Jongin for good, he screamed that his days in the Kim's mansion are over and that he should never come back under any circumstances and literally kicked him out of the house with Jongin's shoes as his only luggage.

That was when Jongin and Areum had last seen each other. 

 

They never did for 5 years.


	2. One

 

 

Kim areum is slightly depressed and doesn't talk much to people, except her best friend in Seoul, Hwang Sohyun. Sohyun and Areum go way back to preschool. They've always lived in the same neighborhood, only a few houses apart until something happened: he got kicked out of the house and she was sent to Busan so she could finish school without any distraction -her father's words- and without that garbage to lay his dirty hands on her -again, her father's words-. If her father had known any better, he would know that he didn't mean to get her into so much trouble; besides, it was one of his first times being in heat and he didn't know how to tame the beast quite properly yet and the poor boy couldn't just jack off in his master's face, that would be extremely rude. Therefore he couldn't be completely responsible for taking her virginity. Her father would also know that Areum gave herself to him, because their feelings for each other were mutual.

Years went on, and unlike her father, Areum never forgot him. It was time for her to go to university and she chose to go to Seoul. Her father approved, buying her excuse that she wanted to go to the same university as her best friend, Haneul that she missed so much since they moved to Daejeon, then Daegu and finally, Busan. She grew up to be a very secretive young woman and an excellent actress. She perfectly hid her emotions behind a kind and generous girl, so no one would know how bitter and desperate she was to find her lover that she left in Seoul.

When she started university, she was a bit sad that she wasn't in the same classes as Sohyun, since she was studying design and architecture (as well as fashion design behind her father's back) and her friend was in the econimics sector all the way, so they would only see each other in their free time. Areum had a small apartment not far from university. However, every day, she never went home directly after class ended. She and Haneul would go to every shelter for hybrids, looking for him and trying to put the points together in all the information they had to find him and bring him back. 

 

It was one of those days, where Areum and Sohyun were in a cafe, near Areum's apartment, and were discussing about the last time he was seen and where he could be when Haneul came up with a hypothesis about him.

"Say, Areum, what if he's following you, but doesn't want you to see him? I mean, look, we've been to literally all the shelters and he's been to most of them. The one that said that they last saw him the most recently is near you place and it was a month ago. remember how long you've been here?"

"...about a month?"

"exactly. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"this doesn't make sense.............."

"You never know." Sohyun glanced at her watch. "holy crap, it's 11pm! i gotta go, my brother will kill me once i get home!" she squealed. Areum laughed at her friend's clumsiness when she grabbed her books in a hurry and nearly fell, apologizing on her way out. She stayed a bit longer and left as well, a bit sad, because she felt like she cams all the way here for nothing. Sadness could be read on her face from 20 km away. She reached her apartment in no time and directly went to her room and cried her whole heart out. she didn't even bother turn the lights on and lied in the dark, crying. she eventually passed out without noticing, actually. 

 

That same night, something, more like someone came in her apartment through the window. it quietly made its way to her room and crept in her bed to lie down next to her. It dreamed of this moment since 5 years, yet, it is not very satisfied with its situation. it's so close to her. so close, yet, so far.  It played with her hair, then placed a small kiss at the crook of her neck. It held her close and stayed like this until he felt her move.

Areum shifted in her sleep and felt something heavy. she opened her eyes and was welcomed by darkness. it took her a few minutes to get used to the dark, then she sat up in her bed. she looked around and found her bed epmty. but then, she swore she felt someone next to her when she was sleeping. "Jongin?" she whispered in the dark. she was answered with a noise, as if someone dropped a book or something of the sort. The noise seemed to come from the bathroom, so Areum rose from her bed and went to the bathroom and saw nothing.

It took that moment as an oportunity to leave without getting caught. It juped back to the street and walked its way around Seoul, small tears rolling down it's cheeks.

 

 

_Areum.... I miss you so much_


	3. Two

 

Areum often had this impression of being watched by someone but every time she would turn around, she would fine no one watching her. She thought it was weird, but didn’t give it too much thought.

She told Haneul about her odd feeling and her friend told her she was just being paranoid.

After school, she would still be looking for him and would still have weird visits at night. November came quite fast and she thought he might be cold, so before going home, she bought a bunch of gloves and a large jacket.

She had no idea how tall or big he became, so she opted for the large stuff.  She arrived at her apartment pretty late and lazily set her bags on the sofa. She went to her small office, put on some loud music and took out a canvas. She grabbed her painting tools and randomly started painting whatever her hand wanted to do. She was so lost in her activity she didn’t notice something fell close to her.

It wasn’t until she felt something brush past her neck that she decided to turn around and find out what was happening around her. She didn’t see anything, as usual, then decided to walk around. That time, luck was in her favour because whoever it was, it tripped on something and fell. Though it quickly got back up, it was enough for Areum to catch up and tackle it to the ground.

“Who the fuck are you?!” she asked the intruder. It didn’t answer. She noticed the cat ears and felt something against the bottom of her back so she looked back to see a cat tail slowly moving.

She leaned in closer and brushed the man’s hair out of his face and was welcomed by an extremely familiar face. “Jongin…” she breathed out, completely shocked. It never crossed her mind that he would be the one stalking her every night. She got off him and helped to sit up in front of her but couldn’t utter a single word. Her voice was stuck in the bottom of her throat and her eyes were getting watery. The catboy in front of her eyed her and didn’t dare to utter a word. Areum let out a small "I'm sorry" before breaking down to tears. tears of joy, in fact. Jongin silently wiped her tears and tried to keep a certain distance between both of them. However, Areum did not share the same thought and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her face at the crook of his neck, closing any distance between them.

"why were you looking for me?" The boy finally said.

"bwicuvvaimwiffedyouuuu" the girl whined.

"Areum, I don't understand" he replied. He actually did understand, in fact, but he wanted to hear it again. He did not expect that answer. He only expected her to forget him and get another butler.

"I said 'because I missed you' " the girl said, looking at him in the face.

"what, you expected me to forget about you? nope, I never did. I actually came back for you and had to lie to come back here. It was freaking lonely and boring without you, did you know that? How can you ask 'why am i looking for you' ? I am hurt by that." Jongin didn't know what to say about this. He was surprised. He decided to stay silent and let her speak but once more, Areum decided to think otherwise.

"tell me about you, it's been so long and I want to hear your voice! Please, Jongin, I didn't come all the way here not to hear your voice!"

"I.... well, I've been surviving." he said with his baritone voice. "how is.... your family?"

"please, spare the family. all you need to know is that my tyran of a father forgot about you. that's it. But what did you do when I was....gone? Did you meet new people?"

"I..... Sohyun took care of me. Then I decided to leave to a shelter. She would often come to visit me and I guess she never told you about this, right? I didn't want her to. She is the one who told me that you were back in town to find me. I didn't want you to see me like this, so I often hid myself and took care of you at night when you would recklessly just lie in bed without changing, etc." he said, finally. "look, I am miserable and in the worst state right now. I haven't eaten in days, and kept changing jobs so I could buy nice clothes and be presentable for the day I would let you find me. But today... I made a mistake. I got too close...... I didn't mean to, I just love to see you paint -"

"basically, you desperately wanted to see me but not in this state?" Areum finished. Jongin nodded. Areum leaned in closer and cupped his face. "Nini, no matter what you look like, it won't change how I feel about you, understand? quit being so negative, at least not about me. I'm here for you now, alright?" she reasoned.

The catboy nodded again. He finally relaxed and let himself breathe normally. Areum let go of his face and was about to get up when she was suddenly attacked by a pair of lips. Jongin didn't think twice and did something he may regret later, but he just had to kiss her at that moment. He waited so long for this to happen he couldn't help it. Areum on the other side, was surprise at first, then enjoyed the moment as the man she loved hungrily kissed her, as if his life depended on it. She missed this. She absolutely missed everything about him, and especially his kisses.

Jongin kept leaning in and slowly pushed her on her back until they were both lying on the floor. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth, letting him in, to do whatever he wanted with her. She couldn't help but surrender to him in these moments. They were eating each other's faces when someone knocks at the apartment's door. Jongin reluctanly let go of her and moved away, so she could answer the door.

There, she found her neighbour -that she never really saw before- asking her to lower a bit the sound of her muzic, because it disturbed  him in his studies. She apologized and complied, then she realized something. Her neighbour's face was way too familiar.

 _Where have I seen him before?_ Areum asked herself as she went back to her room.

Then reality hit her in the face.

Her neighbour was none other than her new butler himself: Tao.

 

 

_How on earth did he find me?_


End file.
